Kathleen ''DJ K-Sly'' Taylor
Kathleen "Dj K-Sly" Taylor is the ShanganBlue, Blue Ranger of the Bikini Rangers: The Original Series. Bio She was born on August 4th in Seoul, Korea to an American father and Korean mother. DJ K-Sly has grown into a passionately skilled deejay and has shined her experience and diversity on the world. She earned popularity and respect early in the game while riding the airwaves. K-SLY spins every Thursday night themed "SophistiFunk," at Gyenari Restaurant & Lounge where she plays Bossa, Funk, Vintage & Future Soul. Currently, she's heard live on Sprint Mobile Radio’s “The Ten Spot." Before that, she was the fun-loving feisty voice in LA during her evening show on 100.3 The Beat (Radio One), which featured her number one, most-listened to entertainment column, "The Sleazy Report." Prior to The Beat, K-SLY was Atlanta's sweetheart on WHTA (HOT 107.9) with co-host, rapper/actor, Ludacris (Def Jam). Additionally, she did a brief stint on Las Vegas KVEG (97.5). Don't be fooled by her pretty smile, this multi-genre equipped DJ can rock any party, from hip-hop to house. She attended Kansas State University where she graduated with a B.A. in Sociology. During that time, she pledged Delta Sigma Theta Sorority, Inc., socially conscious organization. While attending KSU, she volunteered at the university’s radio station, KSDB (91.9). She is dedicated to her career, sharing it with a passion in promoting youth and community service. K-SLY believes that youth issues are neglected, and in helping the youth, they may gain a better understanding of their place in society to become productive citizens. "DJ K-SLY": a multi-faceted artist… Keep your eye on "K-SLY" – She's not one to be missed! she possessed the Power Sonic Fin. *The Canvas Lounge, Vancouver, Canada *The RocBar, Houston, Texas *Forest Whitaker Private Event, Beverly Hills, California *Outkast Stankonia Tour, Atlanta, Georgia *Mansion, Miami, Florida *Olympic Stadium, Seoul S. Korea Hill-Ciara Concert *NYE Planet Hollywood Casino & Resort, Las Vegas, Nevada *Citizen Smith, Hollywood, California *UCLA Freshman Bash T.I./Candy Hill, Westwood, California *Jay-Z VIP Concert, Atlanta, Georgia *Club La Vela, Panama City, Florida *NBA Miami Heat's Alonzo Mourning Weekend, Miami, Florida *Beau Rivage Casino & Resort, Biloxi, Mississippi *Birthday Bash, Atlanta, Georgia *Scion Yacht Party, Lake Couer D'Alene Golf Resort, Idaho *The Killers/Carmen Elektra NYE Bash, Hollywood, California *Club Circle, Seoul S. Korea *Summer Jam, Los Angeles, California *Les Deux, Hollywood, California *J.Lo's Swimwear Event, Hollywood, California *Summer Seeds Reggae Tour, Maui, Hawaii *Club Volume, Seoul, S. Korea *Interscope/G-Unit Event, Hollywood, California *The Comedy Store, West Hollywood, California *Ludacris BET Event, Hollywood, California *Uptown Comedy Club, Atlanta, Georgia *Mims' video, "Like This" battle scene *Rich Boy on CBS, "The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson" DJ *Houston video, "I Like That" DJ *Scarface Video Game Assassin *Steve Harvey's Big Time, WB & DJ *Dance 360, UPN & Co-Host Bikini Rangers Series Bikini Rangers: The Original Series To Be Added Other Appearances To Be Added Ranger Keys To Be Added ShanganBlue ShanganBlue= ;Arsenal: *Bikini Morpher *Power Sonic Fin ;Zords: *Submarie Leg |-|ShinyShanganBlue= Ultra Mode is the The Orginal Rangers' power up. ;Arsenal: *Bikini Morpher *Shiny Coins ;Zords: * Submarie Leg See Also * Real Kathleen "DJ K-Sly" Taylor @ Half Korean *Akira Shinmei - The first Sentai Blue Category:Blue Ranger Category:Fictional Charater Category:Season 1 Series Category:American Christians Category:Ranger Category:Sentai 2nd Ranger Category:Pre-Azoong Era Category:Retired Ranger Category:Main Ranger Category:The Original Rangers